The Loki Saga Book 4
by BlueWolf 26
Summary: This is an AU story for Ragnarok and like the first 3 books rated M and yep you guessed it I still don't own MARVEL or anything I reference. What happens when Odin dies and and Hela is unleased? Will Frigga be strong enough to face her alone while her children are believed dead? How will they return to Asgard? Will Loki Asgard meets its end? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

**2 Years Later**

"So... What is this play you're taking me to?" Astrid ask while trying to pick a cape. "Bor's Victory Over the Dark Elves. With that have been proved a fiction, I don't see how it's still the most popular play on Asgard... But at least the realm is happy, I suppose." Loki informs her as he approaches her from behind. He watches as his queen keeps changing the color and style of her cape.

"Yeah... We've really gotta introduce different genres and types of storytelling to this place because... This live-action History Channel thing is already played out for me." The Sorceress says with a sigh, getting a soft chuckle from her husband as he wraps his arms around her. "I know you are used to verity and that you are bored by your many queenly obligations of late... And I've been thinking we could use a romantic getaway... Perhaps Xandar or another realm like it." Loki hugs Astrid tightly before kissing her on the cheek. "And wear the long flowing black cape. I quite like seeing you in solid black... The people know not to fear messing with you." He tells her seductively while somewhat throwing her thoughts of his attire back at her, gaining a laugh in response. "A vacation sounds great... I have no idea what Xandar is but if you're wanting to take me there I'm sure we'll have fun." The Queen says as she re-conjures her king's requested cape.

"Xandar is like Midgard. And why have you been so... Indecisive with your appearance lately? This is so unlike you." The Dark King wonders while hoping the answer is one that pleases him and not his mother. "Well we've been doing so many formal events the past couple of weeks and I rock all of them... Also I'm not trying to wear the same outfits too close together." The Sorceress confesses before Loki breaks their embrace so he can watch Astrid turn to face him.

He watches her play with her cape for a moment. "You're beautiful as always." He offers her his arm as he slightly bows. "Shall we go, my Love?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Observatory**

Thor flies through the Bifrost with the Skull of Sutur strapped to his back and a dragon's severed head behind him. The Bifrost closes as Thor enters the observatory with the dragon's head and its juices in tow. "Where's Heimdal and who are you?" The Prince ask while squeezing brain matter out of his long blonde locks.

"Heimdal was branded a traitor to the throne and took off before his trial. And I'm Skurge. I fought next to you and Sif on Vanaheim." Skurge says with disappointment. "Oh, yes. I remember you now. You fought bravely." Thor smiles. "Where is Odin?" He happily ask. "Odin... You've been away longer than I realized. I'll take you to the theater." The Gatekeeper offers before watch Thor twirl his hammer before flying off.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Theater**

Thor lands just outside the theater then quickly enters its lobby before going to find Loki with Astrid and Frigga at his side. An angry expression covers his face while he fights the urge to interrupt the play.

Much to his delight, the play reaches its climax allowing him to make himself known while he is still angry. "You knew! You knew that Loki was alive and you kept it from me!" Thor yells at Astrid as he unfastens the Skull of Sutur from his back. "You wouldn't have believed me. You were mourning, you would've written it off had I told you." She points her index finger at her head. "Think about it, Thor." The Queen says while lowering her finger.

The Prince shakes his head before handing the Skull of Sutur to an approaching guard. "Take this where it'll be safe." He tells theguard before finally turning his attention to his brother. "Where is Odin?" He ask with hurt. "You just couldn't stay away, could you? Everything is fine here without you. Asgard is prospering more than ever before. Ask them." Loki says with more vexation than anger as his bride begins to rub his back.

"Where is Father? I know he's gone mad but I have questions. Questions only he can answer... Or did you kill him?" The Prince says while raising his voice with each question. "You have the independence you asked for." Loki states as he continues to enjoy his back rub. He briefly closes his eyes before removing Astrid's hand as Thor gets closer.

Before the king can rise, Thor puts Mjolnir onto his chest. "Ok... I know where he is." Loki tells him while placing a hand on Astrid to keep her from saying or doing something stupid out of anger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Frigga's Secret Chamber**

Frigga glares at her oldest before breaking the thick silence filling the chamber. "What were you thinking? You know full well what your actions could've done to the Realm." The former Queen scolds. "I am sorry, Mother... It was not my intent to seek out unrest for Asgard." He sighs. "And you were in on this. You and Astrid could have told me Loki is alive and Asgard's King. I meant what I said when I turned down the throne." Thor says allowing his hurt to seep through.

Knowing anger still consumes her daughter of the heart and that her words would only do more harm, Frigga turns her attention to the young Queen. "Save your energy." Frigga returns her attention to her oldest. "Yes. All was to be known to you when the time was right... But you needed to denounce your claim to the throne believing it was Odin you were speaking to to fool anyone that maybe eavesdropping. And before you ask. Convincing the Realm that Odin was stepping down and naming Loki as heir and their new King was easy." She says with that mom tone.

"It truly was. And the people have been quite happy with my rule." Loki says with mirth before seeing his mother look at him with a loving yet mischievous smirk. "And the people will be happier when they see a little prince or princess running around the palace." She says smoothly more in jest while not truly meaning her words... Yet. "Yeah... No... We've only been married for three years and I'm still too young for that." She swallows. "I think we've got time for that later. Much later." Astrid says in a slight panic while not realizing Frigga was trying to get a rise out of Loki.

"Yes, the people can wait for that... Now if you'll excuse me, Mother. I have to take Thor to Midgard." Loki says quickly as he makes his way to the door. "Not without me, you're not." Astrid says while following him to the door. "Thor and I can handle this. Besides I shall return soon." He tells her quickly without thinking. "The last time you told me that, I didn't see you again for a year." She firmly reminds her Husband sounding every bit like the queen that she is.

Upon hearing her words, the King allows a frustrated sigh escape him while he pinches the bridge of his nose in defeat. "As you wish, my Queen."


	5. Chapter 5

**New York**

The Bifrost drops the three royals off in an alley near Shady Achers Care Home. "Oh, yeah, this is so where I wanted to be dropped off." The Queen turns to her King. "I think you need to appoint a new gatekeeper." Astrid suggest then watches as Loki takes her by the hand. "Let's just concern ourselves with getting Thor to Odin for now." He says as he leads them towards the home.

They stop in front of a building that is in the process of being demolished. The Sorcerer lets go of Astrid's hand. "I swear, I left him right here." Loki voices with vexation. "Yes, leaving him here was a great idea." Thor says keeping his frustration. "How was I supposed to know? I can't see into the future... I'm not a witch." He says with his vexation growing, knowing his brother has more to add.

"No? Then why did you dress like one?" Thor ask more to piss his brother off than anything else. "He dresses how he knows I like him to. And trust me... This solid black suit he's rockin' is super sexy." Astrid quickly informs Thor while sensing a fight is brewing between the brothers yet again. "I didn't need to know that, Sister... But I am glad it pleases you." The Prince returns his attention to his sibling. "I can't believe you're alive. I saw you die... I mourned you, I cried for you." He says as his anger fades into hurt.

"He totally did, It was ugly crying and everything." Astrid says with mirth. "I'm honored..." Loki says in an odd tone of voice before Thor can respond to Astrid's comment.

Before the Prince can reply, two ladies flirtatiously approach thee Avenger requesting a selfie. "Start figuring out where he is." Thor quickly tells Loki before agreeing to his fans request. The Trickster rolls his eyes at the sight of the fangirls giggling at Thor as they get their selfie.

"Sorry to hear Jane dumped you." One of the fangirls says with a fake pouting expression on her face as they leave. "It was mutual." Thor says clearly feeling extremely self-conscious gaining a pat on the back from his brother. Astrid ponders a response to his current situation when she is pulled out of her musings by the sight of a magically circle of light forms under Loki.

"What is this? What are you doing?" Thor ask with uncertainty. "This isn't me." Loki says as he figures out a counter spell then suddenly falls through it before he can cast it. "Loki!" Astrid loudly says suddenly filled with fear while Thor bends down to pick up a card that appears where Loki had been.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sanctum Sanctorium Part 1**

Thor knocks on the door with Astrid by his side; before he can move his fist, they are teleported inside. "Thor Odinson." The Sorcerer Supreme turns to face his two guest as he glides in through the air as he comes towards them before returning to the ground. "You can put down the umbrella." The Midgardian says while looking him in the eyes. "So, Midgard has wizards now." Thor teases in the same fashion as he does with Loki. "The preferred term is Master of the Mystic Arts." He then turns his attention to the beautiful full figured woman next to Thor.

"And you are... Who?"Steven ask only to get Thor's anger. "Alright, Wizard... Who are you and why should we care?" The Avenger voices as he aggressively places his umbrella onto the wizard's chest.

"My name is Dr. Steven Strange and I have some questions for you." He says firmly. "Thor... Chill." The Queen turns her attention to the Sorcerer Supreme. "I am Queen Astrid of Asgard and Wife of Loki." Astrid tells him choosing not to reveal herself as a sorceress. She then watches as their host nods then teleports them into another room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sanctum Sanctorium Part 2**

"Take a seat." Dr. Strange says as he conjures and forces his guest into their seats. He watches their reactions for a brief moment. "Tea?" Strange ask dryly before waiting for their answers. "We don't drink tea." Thor informs him while keeping his teasing tone. "What do you drink?" The former Surgeon ask while growing more vexed with Thor. "Not tea." The magic Snob says before seeing a mug of cold beer appears in both his and Astrid's hands.

Thor takes a big gulp of his beer then watches as it refills itself while Astrid merely holds her mug. "Why exactly are we here doctor?" The Queen questions while not fully trusting him. "So, I keep watch of individuals and beings from other realms that might be a threat to this world and your adopted brother..." He looks at Astrid. "And your husband, Loki is one of those beings... And I've just gotta say it... Really? Loki... As in the God of Mischief, Loki." Strange voices arrogantly. "A worthy inclusion." Thor says nonchalantly only to receive a backhanded slaps from his Sister of the Heart.

"Yes. That Loki and yes, really." Astrid begins before being cut short by Thor. "Perhaps he will hear you and Loki declare your love for each other later." The Avenger returns his attention to the Midgardian sorcerer. "Now, Wizard... Do you have anything better to do or do you like hearing my Sister rambling on about Loki?" Thor says with his patience now gone.

"If I was to tell you where Odin is... All concerned parties would promptly return to Asgard?" Strange ask ready to be be rid of his guest. "Promptly." The Avenger replies then watches as the Sorcerer Supreme smirks. "Great. I'll help you." He says then starts getting up. "If you knew where he was, why didn't you call me?" Thor ask before chugging more of his beer. "He was adamant that he didn't want to be disturbed and that he has chosen to remain in exile." He offers Thor an odd expression. "And you don't have a phone." Strange says as if Thor is the biggest idiot he has ever met.

"My Father is no longer in exile, so if you could just tell us where he is we can do what we must." The Avenger says as if he hasn't been disrespected. "He's in Norway." Strange answers before teleporting them into yet another room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sanctum Sanctorium Part 3**

Upon finding themselves in another room, they noticed their mugs are also gone as Dr. Strange opens a portal to Norway. "He's waiting for you. And don't forget your umbrella." He says then watches as Thor summons it to him all the while hearing thing break.

With the umbrella in his hand, Thor smirks as he nears the portal. "Hold up. What about Loki?" Astrid questions while not liking that Thor is so quick to leave. "Yes. Take him with you." Strange replies before closing the portal to Norway in favor of opening another one, this time in the air.

"I have been falling for thirty minutes!" Loki yells as he begins pushing himself up before seeing Astrid coming to join him. He looks at her lovingly for a brief moment. "I am angry but unharmed. Now I assume you know who is responsible for our unwanted time apart." The King ask his Queen seductively before she can ask any questions. "You see the guy next to Thor... Yeah, that's the douche-bag. And by the way... He is so envious that I'm with you." She whispers then watches him strut over to Dr. Strange.

"You can handle him from here." Strange says while seeing the Dark King come towards him. "Handle me... Who are you?" He sizes the Midgardian up. "You think yourself a sorcerer." He laughs. "Time to test that." Loki says while casting a spell before throwing the former surgeon up against the wall and freezes him there. "You thought I would so easily be fought." The Trickster notices the Cloak of Levitation breaking free of his spell. "A levitating cloak... Marvelous and loyal creatures, are they not?" The Cloak frees itself then rushes towards Loki. "I was nearly free from that cheap trick you call a spell when you opened that portal." Loki boast as the Cloak flies straight through him.

Dr. Strange cast a spell placing the real Loki in front of him as he break free. "I am Dr. Steven Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts... And you Loki are underestimating my power." The Midgardian Sorcerer says matching Loki's arrogance. "Oh, I don't think so." The more experienced Sorcerer says as he traps the Cloak of Levitation in a glass case when he sees it flying towards him once again. He laughs as he turns his rival into a goat. "Let's see how quickly you break this spell after I wipe your memory." The Trickster says with dark mirth.

"Loki, stop! We need him to reopen the portal to Odin." Thor booms only to receive an aggressive sound from Loki. "Damn." He says under his breathe before releasing Strange from his spell. "I could've freed myself." The Sorcerer Supreme tells them before reopening the portal to Norway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Norway Part 1**

"Father." Thor says after passing through the portal. "Look at this place." Odin tells them sounding absentminded. "Father, it is us." The Prince says with concern. "My sons. I've been waiting for you." Odin says before turning to face the near by cliff.

"Something isn't right, Babe." Astrid whispers to Loki. "Indeed... I don't like this." He whispers back while watching his brother fallow Odin. "I think I'm gonna give you guys some privacy." The Sorceress informs him, feeling like an intruder. "Just stay close and whatever you do... Stay on the alert." He scans the area with his eyes. "There is something very dark and powerful coming. I'm not overly fond of what's coming." Loki tells her firmly while placing a hand on her arm. "I can sense it too... Try not to worry about too much... I'll sit here while you guys talk... Go." Astrid reassures while also allowing him to see her own concern while conjuring her headphones.


	10. Chapter 10

**Norway Part 2**

"I have questions about home." Thor states as he joins Odin near the cliff. "Home... Yes. It calls me." The former King says as Loki joins them. "Loki, lift your magic." Thor orders Loki before watching him shake his head while hearing Odin laugh. "It took quite awhile to break free from your spell. I know Frigga is proud." He look between his two sons. "Come with me... I haven't much time." Odin tells them as he leads them to three boulders nearer the cliff.

"I know we failed you but we can make it right." Thor says as they sit. "No. I failed you..." He looks at Loki. "Both of you." The one eyed man looks between his sons again. "It is upon us... Ragnarok" The dying man says as he mentally reflects on his life.

"No. I've stopped Ragnarok. I put an end to Sutur." Thor says quickly as he begins to figure out what is happening while Loki remains silent, already knowing what is happening. "No... It's already begun. She's coming... My life is all that's held her back but now my time has come." Odin says then looks between his sons for the last time.

"Who are you talking about?" Thor ask getting his father's full attention. "Hela... My first born... You half-sister. And self-proclaimed Goddess of Death." Odin says as if he hasn't kept his daughter a secret. "What?" Thor ask in shock as Loki remains silent. "When her violent appetite beyond my control... I couldn't stop her, so... I imprisoned her... I locked her away." He takes a labored breathe. "She draws her strength from Asgard... Once she gets there, her power will be limitless." The former King says with exhaustion beginning to set in from merely speaking.

"Whatever she is, we can stop her together." The Prince says while not wanting to accept what he now knows is coming. "No... We won't... I'm on a different path now... I love you, my sons." He takes another labored breathe then points to the cliff. "Look at that... Remember this place..." He takes yet another labored breathe. "Home..." Odin says with a heavily labored breathe before turning into countless specks of magical dust that are carried off into the sky causing the brothers to rise from their seats.


	11. Chapter 11

**Norway Part 3**

Loki watches as Thor glares at him with more anger than he has ever seen coming from him. With the princes anger, the sky suddenly grows dark fallowed by the sound of thunder.

Knowing the weather is changing too quickly to be natural, Astrid magics away her headphones before standing. She turns to see Thor and Loki in their fighting stances. With a sigh she rolls her eyes then walks over to them hoping to avoid them getting the Avengers involved in their little brotherly spat.

"Brother." Loki says as his bride finally joins them. "This is your doing." Thor says more out of hurt than anger. "Can-" She is cut off by the right of a dark portal suddenly appearing in front of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Norway Part 4**

"So... He's gone then.. A shame.. I would've like to've seen that." Hela says with muted sorrow after the portal closes behind her. "You must be Hela. I am Thor, Son of Odin." The Prince introduces after Loki magics away their Midgardian attire. "Really? You don't look like him." She says condescendingly, unimpressed with her younger half-brother.

"Perhaps we can come to an arrangement." Loki says while stepping in front of Astrid protectively. "You sound like him." Odin's true first born says clearly impressed with her even younger adopted brother. The Trickster's uneasiness grows. "Stay behind us. No matter what happens." The King telepathically tells his Queen.

"Kneel." Hela commands while conjuring a sword. "Beg your pardon?" Loki questions unwillingly. "Kneel... Before your Queen." She commands smoothly with a hint of mischief. "I don't think so." Thor says before throwing Mjolnir at her.

Hela easily stops and holds the Mighty Hammer as if it is a mere paperweight. "It's not possible." The Avenger says with shock. "Darling, you have no idea what's possible." She says smugly before breaking Mjolnir with ease.

The older sibling wickedly laughs as she struts towards them while conjuring a second sword. "Open the Bifrost!" Thor yells as they move away from there sister. "Thor! No!" Loki yells just as they are swallowed by the Bifrost.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Bifrost**

Hela laughs before quickly fallowing them into the Bifrost. "Loki!" Thor yells once he sees their sister below them. The oldest royal chuckles as the Trickster looks at her then conjures a dagger. Within seconds he throws his favored weapon and is dismayed that she catches it with ease. Odin's bastard lets out a heavy laugh before throwing it back at her youngest brother.

With his dagger flying towards him, Loki tries to catch it but is instead hit by its hilt. The momentum of the impact knocks both he and Astrid out of the Bifrost.


	14. Chapter 14

**Asgard**

Skurge watches as a woman clad in black and green with a multi-horned helmet enters the observatory. The Gatekeeper kneels in fear as he watches her monstrously walk towards him. "You look like a smart boy..." Hela smirks. "How would you like a job?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Sakaar Part 1**

"It looks like Rainbow Bright threw up allover the place." Astrid tells Loki seriously while still allowing her disgust to seep out. "If you mean the colorful nature of this realm is displeasing... I agree." He replies while magicing them clean upon discovering they have landed in a makeshift dump.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm getting at." The Sorceress says before seeing a group of oddly dressed humanoid beings coming towards them. "Are you fighters... Or are you food?" One of the humanoids ask clearly being more interested in eating them.

The Trickster laughs at the beings inquiry. "We were never even here." Loki says with mirth before teleporting himself and Astrid out of the dump.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sakaar Part 2**

They find themselves in an alley every bit as colorful as the makeshift dump. The pair walk out onto the street as they seek anything that at least looks remotely familiar to no avail. "You have no idea where we are, do you?" Astrid ask as he discomfort and concern grows. "I do not... But... I will find a place of importance and get us back to Asgard." Loki says in an attempt to ease her heart. "That'd be great... I think that guy looks important, Babe." She says as she points to a tall, flamboyant, gray, spiky haired guy surrounded by guards.

"Indeed, he does." Loki whispers mischievously before taking Astrid's hand. "I can't walk that fast, Loki." She tells him as he leads her towards the guarded man. "Time is short. Do your best to keep up... I won't let go of you." He informs her while trying not to pick his pace or piss his wife off with another misplaced comment.

"Excuse us!" Loki exclaims gaining the attention of the guards and the flamboyant man. The guards quickly turn their weapons on them.

"Wait...What... What have we here?" The gray haired man gazes at Loki with longing. "I am so sorry about this." He turns his attention to his guards. "What is this, Knowhere? Where are your manners? The man wants to speak, let him. Let him speak." He returns his attention to Loki. "The name's Grandmaster and you are?" Grandmaster ask flirtatiously while extending a hand towards the Trickster as his guards finally rest their weapons. "This is my beautiful Queen Astrid and I am Loki, King of Asgard." Loki answers hoping to get some of the attention of himself and to hopefully make up for his earlier misplaced comment to his Love.

"King you say... I've never had a king... Well you and your Queen are welcome to stay in my tower until we can get you home... Please... Please fallow me."


	17. Chapter 17

**Sakaar Part 3**

"I think we need to redecorate." Astrid says after their smitten host leaves them in their colorful so-called temporary chambers. Loki glares at the bright orange and white walls and flooring before changing it to match their chambers back home. "I'm so glad THAT was your greatest concern." The Sorcerer says sarcastically.

The Sorceress rolls her eyes at his mellow-dramatic reaction. "I know, I don't like the way he is with you either." She wraps her arms around him. "He's not just going to let us go." Astrid voices with exhaustion and vexation as she enjoys embracing her husband. "No. He's not... We're going to need to trick him. And soon." He reads her very loud thoughts. "Darling, Jo is with Frigga, he is and will be fine." Loki lovingly informs his bride.


	18. Chapter 18

**Asgard Part 1**

Hela stands at the city gate finding the forces of Asgard awaiting her. "It's come to my attention, you don't know who I am." She watches as they draw their weapons. "I am Hela... Odin's first born. Commander of the Legions of Asgard... The rightful heiress to the throne and the Goddess of Death." Hela boast as Frigga suddenly appears in front of Asgard's forces with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three.

"I see your time away wasn't spent pondering the things I suggested." Frigga says knowing Odin's bastard hasn't grown while being locked away. "Frigga... I night have known you were the reason Asgard's forces came to meet me." She says as a dark smirk graces her face. "Odin may be gone but your claim to the throne is not as rightful as you believe." The former queen fearlessly states.

"Yes, my Father is dead... As are the prince and king... Oh. And yes, the queen as well. You're welcome." Hela laughs then returns her attention to Asgard's forces believing she can win them over.

"We were once the seed of absolute power in the cosmos. Our supremacy was unchallenged. Yet Odin stopped at Nine Realms. Our destiny is to rule over all others. And I am here to restore that power. Kneel before me and rise into the ranks of my Great Conquest." Hela dramatically says then watches in disappointment as no one moves.

The former queen smirks knowing her children aren't as dead as the bastard thinks. "Even if we believed you... There is still me." Frigga reminds her. "I thought you'd be glad to see me." Hela says with true hurt.

Knowing Hela's ways, Frigga disappears leaving Sif and the Warriors Three behind. The four warriors finally draw their weapons. "Fine." Hela says dryly with anger and hurt seeping out of her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Asgard Part 2**

Hela quickly charges Asgard's forces. Sif and the Warriors Three watch in wonder as she creates weapons almost faster than she can throw them. After quickly getting over their state of wonder the four warriors join in on the battle. They block each weapon thrown their way while attempting to get close enough to her to no avail.

Odin's bastard throws in a series of punches, kicks and elbow attacks with each warrior she faces. "Oh! I've missed this!" Hela voices before simultaneously using a thrust kick with a backhand punch while creating and throwing swords.

"She really is a limber creature." Fandral says upon witnessing her powers. "Use your brain Fandral! She means to kill us!" Valstagg yells before being thrown back by a sword that collides with his shoulder after he tries to dodge it.

With the sight of his friend being knocked back, the Swashbuckler runs towards Hela forgetting his want of her while pulling his sword in the air. "For Asgard!" He yells before being knocked backwards faster than Valstagg had been. "Really, that's what you chose to yell." Hela mutters as Sif and Hogan begin to circle her.

"Oh, look... Still alive." She says with muted mirth before seeing Sif and the Warriors Three suddenly disappear before her eyes. Hela chuckles as Skurge finally rejoins her from the city gate. "It's a shame these good warriors having ded for nothing... And all because they couldn't see the future." The Bastard looks at the bodies on the ground. "Sad." She looks away from the dead warriors. "Let's go see my palace." Hela says as she faces Skurge.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Observatory**

With the observatory unguarded and the sword left behind, Heimdal sneaks in. he lets out a soft laugh as he approaches his beloved weapon and key. "Can't allow Hela to rule the cosmos, old friend." The former Gatekeeper tells the sword before quickly taking it from his former post.


	21. Chapter 21

**Grandmaster's Tower**

"You truly don't like this place." Loki says knowingly while watching Astrid looks over the massive tower. "I feel like I'm in Oz. And I can't help but to think that it's only a matter of time before our host tries to separate us." She says with uneasiness.

With her words filling his ears, the Sorcerer approaches her. "Be careful of how you speak in this place." He wraps his arms around her to pull her in close. "I would make the realm and our host burn if he or his people try anything." Loki whispers seductively in her ear before kissing her on the cheek.

"I love it when you get all... Smoldery and would burny." Astrid whispers back matching his seductivity. He sniffs her hair as he chuckles with want growing with her every word. "I have never been so torn between being a Trickster or a Lover in my life." The Mischief-maker replies keeping his seductive whisper. "Last time I checked... You were given the title God of Mischief... I'm sure there are countless reasons for that." She teases knowingly.

Without so much as a word, Loki teleports them back to their chambers. "And perhaps you ought to be given the title Goddess of Mischief." Loki teases as he begins to further set the mood while Astrid mischievously smirks. "Something tells me I can live with another title." The Queen says playfully.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Party Part 1**

Loki and Astrid enter one of the many party chambers as Grandmaster is called away. "Good our host is leaving... We won't have to deal with him for awhile." The Trickster telepathically tells his Love allowing her to know his delight while outwardly being stoic. "Let's just get a couple of drinks and see what doesn't happen." The Sorceress replies before taking him by the hand then leads him to the bar.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Party Part 2**

Loki sits on a bright blue couch as he begins to speak to a group of guest with Astrid taking a seat next to him and placing her hand on his inner thigh. As the Trickster speaks those around them begin to laugh so loudly that the pair of conjurers barely hear the all too familiar and unexpected thoughts of Thor.

"Are my senses deceiving me?" Loki ask Astrid telepathically knowing that she has already looked away from his audience. "Nope. Thor is with our host and strapped on to a chair." She projects into his mind.

With vexation, he rises. "Excuse us." Loki says as Astrid rises and they set their drinks before going to join Thor.

"Loki. Astrid." He whispers once he sees his family coming towards him. "Loki. Astrid." Thor says again this time with his voice growing louder with each syllable.

"What are you doing here?" Loki harshly whispers with vexation. "I don't know, I just got here." Thor notices their freedom. "Why aren't you two strapped to chairs?" The Prince ask while not speaking as softly as Loki wishes he was. "We didn't get chairs nor did we get one of those things in our necks... Probably because we didn't get caught by one of those gangs." Astrid whispers with slight vexation.

"What are you whispering about?" Grandmaster whispers as he leans in from where he stands then turns his attention to Loki. "You huh... You know this Lord of Thunder?" He ask flirtatiously no longer whispering. "I've never seen this man before in my life." The King says out of vexation.

"It's God of Thunder if you're going to use my title. And he is my brother." Thor tells Loki while shooting him a dirty look. "Adopted." Loki says facetiously gaining a playful slap on the chest from Astrid.

"Is he any kind of fighter?" Grandmaster ask Loki seductively not caring who is with them. "Get this thing out of my neck and I'll show you." The Prince threatens through clenched teeth. "Oh... He's huh... He's threatening... I'll remember that for later." Grandmaster says with arousal before sending Thor off to his cell.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Palace**

Hela walks down the long hallway leading to the court, Skurge in tow. They walk in silence until they reach the seemingly empty court. "Does no one remember me?" She looks at Skurge and reads his facile expression. "Has no one been taught our history?" She ask her minion with true sorrow.

"You knew Odin. He loved his secrets." Frigga tells Hela as she, Sif and the Warriors Three come out from behind the throne. "Frigga... You drove him to it. You couldn't just let us continue to enjoy our Great Conquest! You made him soft!" Hela exclaims self-righteously.

"Your unending lust of blood shed and power is what drove a wedge between the two of you. You have no idea what banishing you did to your Father." The former Queen tells the bastard knowing full well she won't believe her.

"My lust... No! It was you and Odin's sudden need to have Thor! I was enough! Odin and I were enjoying our success until then!" Hela exclaims as her anger grows and reveals her jealousy.

With her emotions getting the better of her, Hela creates a sword then rushes towards Frigga. The Sorceress quickly blocks the attack with a freezing spell. The older Trickster quickly cast another spell to push both Odin's bastard and Skurge flying backwards and into a column.

Frigga, Sif and the Warriors Three watch as their foes fly back. "Do you truly think your little trick can stop me?" Hela questions as her anger continues to grow.

"No. But it has slowed you down." The Sorceress tells her while quickly conjuring a force-field around herself and the four warriors. Frigga watches as Hela examines the force-field with her sword.

"This won't hold her long." Frigga telepathically informs them before teleporting them away.


	25. Chapter 25

**After The Party Part 1**

"Loki, Loki... You must come with me to see my Champion." Grandmaster says as he throws an arm around the Trickster. "Perhaps I will take you up on that later. For now however I must take my wife to dinner." Loki informs their host not trusting anyone to be alone with her.

"I'll hold you to that." Grandmaster says with a smile as he removes his arm from his interest's shoulder. The eccentric Ruler watches as Loki turns his back before allowing his smile to become a jealousy fueled scowl. "Topaz." He looks at his favored servant. "We've got to get those two apart. I want me a piece of that King." He sinisterly whispers. "It might take me some time but I'm on it." Topaz informs him nonchalantly.


	26. Chapter 26

**After The Party Part 2**

"Come, Darling. We need to learn of this Champion he speaks of." Loki whispers to Astrid as he takes her by the hand to lead her into another room. "And we care about this because..." She trails not really wanting to be anywhere other than their chambers.


	27. Chapter 27

**After The Party Part 3**

After walking through several rooms and seeing countless beings doing all manner of things to each other, Loki and Astrid find themselves in a restaurant of sorts. "I kind of like this better. Even though it's still a bit too peoply." Astrid says telepathically. "We shall return to our chambers soon.." Loki projects back as a drunk woman in a light blue cape bumps into him.

"Watch where you're going." The Drunk half slurs with disdain as she glares at him. They keep their eyes fixed on each other with uncertainty. The drunk raises a bottle to her mouth, chugs then throws it at Loki.

As the bottle hurls towards him, Loki notices a tattoo on the drunk's arm. "You're a Valkyrie." He catches then places the bottle on a near by table. "I heard all the Valkyries died in battle." The King tells her while concealing his surprise. "Well we're not. And I'm not a Valkyrie, I'm a Scrapper." She gives Loki an odd look. "And you are who... Asgardians?" She ask while wiping her mouth.

"I am Loki, King of Asgard." He watches as she suddenly sobers up. "And this is my Queen, Astrid." The King informs the former protector of the Realm Eternal.

"Well your majesties... I'm not going back to Asgard." She grabs a card from her belt pocket before taking a pen from an oncoming waiter. The blue caped woman quickly jots something down before approaching them. "Meet me at this address tonight..." She looks around. "Both of you. The Grandmaster will take any opportunity to separate you." The Scrapper tells them knowingly then leaves them.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Vault**

Hela and Skurge quickly walk down the steps of the vault's entrance before reaching its contents. As they come to the Casket of Ancient Winters she frowns. "Weak." Hela looks on as she moves towards the Skull of Sutur. "Smaller than I thought it'd be." She gives the skull an odd look before seeing and approaching the Tesseract. "That's not bad actually." Hela says while allowing herself to look at it for a bit longer.

While she lingers, Skurge approaches and watches her stare at the glowing Tesseract not understanding its appeal. "But this..." She pulls herself away from the Tesseract to approach the Eternal Flame then grabs a piece of the fire. Skurge continues to watch as she creates an axe with her free hand. The self-proclaimed Goddess of Death then begins to chip away at the floor until a large hole is made.

"Want to see what real power looks like?" Hela ask before free falling backwards into the hole.


	29. Chapter 29

**Beneath The Vault**

Hela falls through the darkness until she lands on the ground of the vault's hidden tomb. The Bastard then walks through a dark corridor until she comes to an opening that reveals her now long dead warriors. With a wicked smirk she continues to walk through the tomb until she sees the remains of her giant wolf. "Fenris." She says softly with pain ih her voice before recollecting herself.

"With the Eternal Flame you are reborn." She says allowing all of her anger and frustration seeping out of her as she slams the flame onto the floor. Odin's bastard watches as the warriors reanimate in front of her. "I've missed you." Hela says with happiness upon seeing Fenris walking towards her. "I've missed you, all." She concludes as her reanimated warriors join them.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sakaar**

Loki and Astrid find themselves in a club seeking Valkyrie. While walking throw the crowd, they witness a lot of dancing fast paced music. The royals however keep their minds on who they seek and make it halfway through the club when they re approached by a tall blonde woman. "Follow me." She says as if she has been waiting for them all night.

They follow the blonde to the back of the club where they are lead behind the bar and to a door in the floor. The woman bends down the opens the clearly secret door. "I have to cover the door just in case you've been followed. The Grandmaster can't know of this place." She says speaking of the room below them and gaining a nod from them before they go down the stairs.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Astrid tells Loki telepathically before a set of soft blue lights illuminate the room. "You both came... Good." The Asgardian opens a bottle of booze. "If you would've left her, Grandmaster would've done to her what he did to your brother." She takes a drink. "Don't trust him or Topez." The Scrapper tells them before quickly downing her booze.

"Who?" Loki ask as she throws her bottle to the ground. She lets out a belch then whips her mouth on the back of her hand. "Topez is Grandmaster's female bodyguard. She is in love with him yet she will do whatever he ask knowing he will never love her. Sad really. I don't know how she can handle him sleeping around." The Drunk informs them while rolling her eyes. "We know of whom you speak." Loki slightly relaxes. "And who or what is my brother fighting?" He ask wondering if this Valkyrie had anything more to offer than to warn them about what they already know.

"He's set to fight the Grandmaster's Champion. He's large, green and astonishingly savage. You need to go back to Asgard and you need to take your brother with you, your Majesty. I already have someone and he's really getting under my skin." The former Valkyrie informs them quickly.

"I believe we can manage that." Loki tells her while she gets some more booze. "Good. If you need me, you know where to find me." With her last words spoken, Loki teleports himself and Aastrid back to their chambers.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sakaar Chambers Part 1**

"Finally." Astrid says with a sigh of relief. "You did well, Darling." Loki tells her knowingly before letting go of her.

He watches as she goes to lay on their bed. "When this is all said and done... And everything goes back to how it was... You're taking me to Disney World. I just wanna go to the Star Wars part" The Queen says as she looks up at the ceiling. "Whatever you wish, my Love." Loki tells her while looking at her with want as he goes to join her.

They lay juxtaposed in silence, merely enjoying each others company when Loki turns to look at her ready to make a move only to find her eyes closed. It doesn't take long for him to hear her trying to intercommunicate with Frigga.


	32. Chapter 32

**Frigga`s Secret Chamber**

"How is Asgard?" Astrid projects into Frigga`s mind. The former Queen touches her forehead. Sif and the Warriors Three watch with uncertainty. "What-" Sif is cut off by the wave of a hand.

"Hela has all but taken control. However I cannot say for how much longer." Frigga informs her Daughter of the Heart. The younger sorceress allows her vexation to be known. "We're working on our return." Astrid senses a loss of telepathic control. "How is Jo?" She quickly ask as her struggle becomes stronger.

"Jo is well. Where are you?" Frigga says just before their conversation is abruptly cut off."

"I can't speak of Thor... But our Loki and Astrid are alive." Upon hearing her words the little blue dragon comes to her. "I must speak to Heimdal. We must get as many of our people to safety as possible." She informs the four warriors as she picks Jo up.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sakaar Chambers Part 2**

Astrid breathes heavily as her eyes pop open and she sits up. "Take it easy. It takes quite the toll to communicate between realms as you did." Loki tenderly embraces his Queen. "You did well." He says just as tenderly as he holds her.

The now exhausted Sorceress rolls her eyes as she laughs. "Men." She says with playful mirth. "Beg your pardon? I was under the impression that you quite enjoy my touch." Loki teases while tightening his embrace.

"You know I do." She enjoys their intimate moment. "You pretty much tell me to take it easy and yet you get all... All lovey dovey." She sighs while keeping her playful mirth. "We need to get out of here soon. And you've gotta talk to Thor." She feels him slightly pull away. "I know." She smirks. "Do the thing you don't wanna do to give me a chance to rest for a bit..." She watches him look at her. "Then we will do the thing we both enjoy." Astrid tells her husband seductively then watches him smirk.

"As you wish." Loki tells her before quickly kissing her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thor's Cell**

"It hurts. Doesn't it?" Loki suddenly appears in front of his Brother. "Being lied to. Being told one thing then learning it's all a fiction." He smugly says before watching Thor look at a pile of rocks beside him.

The Prince finds the biggest rock, picks it up then throws it at the Trickster. Seeming both mostly jaded and bored, he picks up a couple more rocks then throws them at his target as well.

"Did you really think I'd come to see you? This place is disgusting." He looks at the filth before returning his attention to the Thrower of Rocks. "Does this mean you don't want my help?" The Conjurer waits for a reply in vexation and quickly grows impatient.

"I couldn't jeopardize my position with the Grandmaster. Especially not with Astrid being here... It'd make it a lot less safe her here." Loki concludes, still receiving no response from Thor. The King rolls his eyes while this time allowing his vexation to radiate through his doppelganger.

Thor somewhat ignores his brother as he collects more rocks in his hand before throwing them through the double as well. "You're really going back?.. Do you truly think Astrid will be safer there than here? Especially after our Sister destroyed Mjolnir as if it was a piece of glass." He throws yet another rock. "She's stronger than both of us." Thor calms down a bit. "Even with the added help of Astrid's magic we don't stand a chance." The Avenger pouts as he crosses his arms clearly still mourning the loss of his hammer.

The raven haired brother rolls his eyes again while allowing a vexated sigh to escape him. "You know... I haven't seen this... Beloved champion he talks of but I've heard he is astonishingly savage." He shakes his head as Thor continues to mourn. "I've placed a large wager against you tomorrow." Loki begins to turn away from his brother. "Don't let me down." The Trickster concludes as his doppelganger disappears.


	35. Chapter 35

**Owners Box**

Loki and Astrid enter the owners box. Loki grabs them a couple of drinks from a servant before going to take a seat on a large couch. "I have a feeling we shouldn't actually drink these." Astrid telepathically tells him. "I agree." He responds before seeing Grandmaster's hologram appear on the other side of the window.

"And there are those who think me dramatic." Loki whispers just as the giant hologram begins to fade. "I'm surprised we can see Thor from up here." Astrid tells him while pointing the Thunder Barer out. The Trickster looks with false indifference while still mentally dealing with their last conversation.

With their flamboyant host's hologram gone and Thor awaiting his opponent, they watch as the arena itself rises. A now taller arena door slowly begins to open before a massive green hand speeds up the process and causing a thunderous applause from the crowd.

"How did I not sense his presence?" Loki ask his Queen once he sees the Hulk. "Because you've had a lot on your mind, my Love." She tells him as she goes to cuddle him.


	36. Chapter 36

**The Match Part 1**

Thor waste few words on his fellow Avenger before realizing the Hulk doesn't care. Point Break watches as the Strongest Avenger rushes towards him, weapons drawn. Knowing it is now or never, Thor draws the swords he had selected mere minutes ago.

Hulk roars while swinging his weapons, easily breaking Thor's swords. "Those were completely fucking useless." He quickly says as he moves out of the Giant Green Rage Monster's grasp to get in range for is own attack.

Thinking he is being clever, Thor jumps onto Hulk's back then proceeds to try choking him before being grabbed and thrown to the ground across the arena. With the Thunder Barer on his back, the crowd cheers grow louder while their Champion struts towards his opponent. Hulk somewhat plays to the crowd until he reaches stunned Avenger.

Upon his approach, Hulk offers Thor a chilling smirk. "No, Banner!" He yells just before the Strongest Avenger picks him up by the legs. The Hulk waste no time playing to the crowd as he smashes Thor like a chew toy.


	37. Chapter 37

**The Match Part 2**

After smashing his fellow Avenger like a dog's chew toy, Hulk throws Thor across the arena once again. The crowd cheers harder with anticipation. With the knowledge that the crowds longing, the Hulk gives them what they want in their Champion.

As he plays to the crowd, he takes his eyes off of Thor who returns to his feet. "No more games, Banner!" Thor booms with vexation while allowing lightening to flow through him.

"No, Banner! Only Hulk!" The Giant Green Rage Monster yells before returning his attention to Point Break, who is now charging towards him with lightening coiling around him like a snake. With a smirk, Hulk fearlessly charges in return.

There is an explosion of dust and lightening as they collide. The arena grows silent by the sight until the dust and lightening clears. Within seconds they see Hulk on his back before chanting, "Lord of Thunder!"

Hulk comes to to the sound of the crowd cheering his fellow Avenger. Unhappy with the turn of events, the Strongest Avenger rises to feet to charge once again.

Just as they near each other, Thor's obedience disk flickers to life. The Avenger does even have time to notice what is happening until he begins to shake as he falls to the floor.


	38. Chapter 38

**The Court**

Hela proudly sits upon the throne as if she has already defeated Frigga. She allows a satisfied sigh escape her while she makes herself more comfortable.

Happy with herself, Odin's Bastard opens her mouth to speak to Skurge when she hears a ruckus coming from somewhere within and around the palace. "What is that?" She ask, pointing in the direction the ruckus appears to be coming from.

"Some of the people are rebelling. They were oddly happier under Loki's rule." Skurge answers gaining nothing from Hela who merely sends a group of her zombies off with the flip of her wrist.

With her squadron of undead soldiers gone, she returns her full attention to her minion. "When I was young, every great king had an executioner... Not just to execute people but to execute their vision." She thinks. "But mostly to execute people. Still a great honor... I was Odin's Executioner." Hela creates a double-headed axe as he rises from the throne then walks down the dais. "Let's begin our great conquest." She tells him while handing him the axe.


	39. Chapter 39

**The Forgotten Keep Part 1**

"Your Majesty." Heimdal greets with a bow. "I should've known this is where you've been hiding." Frigga say with mirth as Jo suddenly acts all cuddly on her shoulder.

"I've saved as many of our people as I could. And them seeing you alive may give them hope." He tells the former Queen. "Yes, perhaps it will. And perhaps this will mean a full pardon for you." The says knowingly and sounding regal as ever. "If Loki, my King will do so... I am willing to serve him as I should've from the beginning." The former Gatekeeper says knowing he must keep his words especially with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three baring witness to them.

"Something tells me, he will. Now, will you open the Keep?"


	40. Chapter 40

**The Observatory**

Hela leads her undead army to the observatory with Skurge at her side. "Skurge... Where's the sword?" She glares at him. "The sword is the key to the Bifrost." The Bastard crosses her arms. "Those people you mentioned, the ones that aren't falling into line... Round them up." Hela huffs before tturning to storm off.


	41. Chapter 41

**The Forgotten Keep Part 2**

After offering the people much-needed hope, Frigga finds a quiet spot near a small pool. She sits on an extremely old stone-made seat then watches Jo crawl down her before he goes into the pool. The tiny blue dragon brings a happy smirk and light laugh to the Sorceress as he plays.

"Frigga, can you hear me?" Astrid telecommunicates pulling the older Sorceress's attention away from Jo. Frigga closes her eyes and touches he head. "I hear you. Are you coming home?" She casually ask not wishing to reveal her hope just yet.

"Not at the moment but we're getting closer to getting off this realm." Astrid informs her. "I see... Speak with Heimdal. He may be of some help. We've had to flee the palace and he is aiding us." Frigga tells her daughter of the heart. "I'll do that." The Queen replies before breking their link.


	42. Chapter 42

**The Forgotten Keep Part 3**

"Heimdal, can you see me?" Astrid ask with uncertainty. "I can... But you are very far away, my Queen." The former Gatekeeper answers while looking at her with remorseful happiness.

"Can you get us home?" She hopefully ask. "It's too dangerous. If I open the Bifrost, Hela will know and all our efforts will be forfeit." He thinks for a moment. "You're on a realm full of doorways." Heimdal informs her as he becomes distracted by something going on within the Keep.

"Which one do we need to use?" Astrid ask as an overwhelming sensation to stop communicating takes a hold of her. "The big one." He tells her before breaking their link.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hulk's Chambers**

Thor awakes to find himself in chambers that he knows can only belong to the Hulk as he gets on his feet. The Prince smiles upon suddenly seeing the former Valkyrie not caring that she is next to the Strongest Avenger as he attempts to make himself more presentable. The Scrapper rolls her eyes at his actions before pressing a small button on her handheld device. The two friends watch as the obedience disk falls to the floor.

"Better?" She ask as the blonde scratches him neck where the obedience dish had been. He then casually approaches the most stunning woman he had seen since things ended with Jane. "I can think of something else you could help me with that I promise you would be... Much better and well worth your time." Thor whispers in a failed attempt to seduce her only to find a dagger slightly touching his manhood.

"I think not. As I've already told you. Many times. I already have a beautiful blonde waiting for me at home." The Scrapper watches him slightly back away. "And even if I didn't... You have a quest." She says as she turns to leave.

"What?" Thor ask his fellow Avenger while watching the beauty leave them where they stand. "Come, Thor needs more than Angry Girl." Hulk says as he begins to pull Thor in another direction.


	44. Chapter 44

**The Quinjet**

The two Avengers enter the only truly familiar place on the realm. Thor immediately pushes buttons at random.

"Nice – Nice work, Big Guy." The Hulk looks at one of the monitors after it flickered to life. "We don't know where Ultron's headed but you're going very high, very fast." He studies Nat's sad smile on her usually stoic face. "I need you to turn this bird around right now, ok?" He hears Black Widow say before the video cuts off.

Thor watches as the Giant Green Rage Monster physically beats himself up in hopes of remaining as the Hulk. "No, Banner!" Hulk yells while destroying the quinjet until his transformation back into the meek Dr. is complete.


	45. Chapter 45

**Grandmaster's Court Part 1**

Loki, Astrid and the Scrapper come before the already raving ruler. "I'm upset. Very upset. And do you know what I like about being upset?" He watches they stop mere feet away from him. "Blame. It's the mindset that I'm in. and do you know I'm blaming?"

"Grandmaster, let me explain." Loki quickly says before their angry host can answer his own question. "Hey, hey! Don't interrupt me!" He adjust his shirt collar. "My Champion has gone missing. It's all because of that Lord of Thunder." Grandmaster all but yells as his anger grows.

"My dear, friend. If you could give me twelve hours, I could bring them back to you alive." The Trickster says while offering his most convening false smile. "I can do it in two." The Scrapper blurts before the ruler has time to react.

"Let me stop you right there." He looks between the two still ignoring Astrid. "You know what? I woke up this morning thinking about a public execution. But for now, I will settle for this little game." He glares at them, this rime also acknowledging Astrid. "You're on the clock... Go." Grandmaster says while brushing them off with his hand.


	46. Chapter 46

**Grandmaster's Court Part 2**

"Remember how I uh... Uh... Wanted you to uh, separate them?" He watches Topez nod. "Well... Uh... Forget it. I no longer want me a piece of that King. You know what to do." Grandmaster darkly informs his right-hand.


	47. Chapter 47

**Valkyrie's Apartment Part 1**

"It's not much but we call it home. You ought to be comfortable here while I go collect the Lord of Thunder and the Hulk." The former Valkyrie tells them before opening the door.

The royals nod before entering the apartment to find the blonde woman from the club fixing herself something to eat. "I'll be back soon."


	48. Chapter 48

**The City**

After what seems like an eternity, the Scrapper finds Thor. "There you are. Where's the Hulk?" She quickly ask hoping no one is spying on them. "The other guy... The Hulk... Yeah... That's me. Sometimes. Not really my choice all the time." Bruce awkwardly confesses.

"You transform into the Hulk." She says still putting the pieces together in her mind. "Yes, he does. Now can we get off the street?" Thor ask suddenly deciding he doesn't like Sakaar anymore.

"Funny. I thought you loved this place." The Asgardian facetiously remarks. "I did until the Grandmaster got the entire realm after me." He sighs. "I didn't steal his champion. His champion stole me." Thor says with vexation seeping out of him. "Well follow me then." The former Valkyrie tells them.


	49. Chapter 49

**Valkyrie's Apartment Part 2**

They watch as the door opens. "Surprise." Loki says as Thor enters with Bruce and the Scrapper in tow. The Prince grabs something from a near by table then throws it at his Brother.

"How delightful." The King turns his attention to Bruce. "Hello, Bruce." He says while shaking off being hit in the head by a foreign object. "So... Last time I saw you, you had decided not to kill everyone. Where are you at these days?" The Dr ask hoping they're still on the same side.

Loki smirks. "It varies from moment to moment." The Trickster fucks with Bruce then watches the Strongest Avenger's facial express change with twisted delight.

Astrid laughs as she playfully slaps her husband on the arm. "That was not at all fucked up, Babe." She sarcastically says with mirth while also gaining the attention of the meek looking man before them. "Hi, Astrid. Still with Loki I see." Bruce says with with a calm happiness. "Well he's kinda fun to pick it." The Queen teases before looking at her lover as she winks at him.

"With as much as I hate to interrupt your... Reunion. We really need to work on getting you back to Asgard." The former Valkyrie tells them knowing time is of the essence.

"She's right the longer we're here, the greater the odds are of Grandmaster finding us." Bruce says suddenly turning serious. "Well I can get the ball rolling on that." Everyone turns their full attention to the Sorceress. "We've gotta go through the biggest portal." Astrid tells them then watches as the Scrapper goes to the window.

"That's the portal you'll be going through." She points to what looks like the Bifrost on steroids. "You're going to need a strong ship to get through it. That portal will rip most vessels tp pieces." The Scrapper says while wondering how they're going to steal a ship strong enough for the job.

"I know of a couple of ships that will suit our needs." Loki smugly says as he drapes an arm over his wife's shoulder. "Getting them could present a problem." The former Valkyrie tells them suddenly slipping into warrior mode for the first time in centuries.

"Not exactly." Loki dramatically looks away before continuing. "I may've stolen the access codes to the security system." He smugly informs them.

Then I suggest you take your Brother with you to get the ships and I will take Bruce with me to free the slaves to keep them distracted. The former Valkyrie says while crossing her arms. "And how will I get to Asgard?" Bruce ask not wanting to remain on Sakaar. "We'll meet up with them just outside the city." She tells him as she goes to her lover's side.


	50. Chapter 50

**Grandmaster's Court**

"Damn that gorgeous Asgardian King. This is all his fault. I didn't any problems until he showed up." Grandmaster adjust his caller. "Topez. Do whatever you must to restore order to my planet." He knowingly orders.


	51. Chapter 51

**The Tower Part 1**

A handful of guards see the three royal Asgardians quickly and quietly walking down the corridor. Astrid smirks as she cast a spell to throw the guards against the walls several times.

"That was your bright idea? I expected something much more clever from you, Loki." Thor condescendingly tells his Brother only to gain a glare from Astrid. "That wasn't me." The Sorcerer says while pointing to the Sorceress beside him.

"Oh... Sorry... Smart move, Sister." The Prince says while completely changing his tune as he offers her a thumbs up.

"Let's just take their guns and blow this joint." Astrid tells him with slight vexation as she rolls her eyes. Loki chuckles at Thor before doing what his bride suggest.


	52. Chapter 52

**The Tower Part 2**

After arming themselves, they make their way further down the corridor until they reach a sliding door. Loki hands his gun to Astrid so he can punch in the doors code.

As the door opens, Loki retakes his gun then waits for the door to open enough to fire upon the guards on the other side. With the guards taken completely off guard, Astrid and Thor follow Loki's lead. The brothers hit every guard they aim for while Astrid hits a guard here and there as she fires at random.

"Remind me to hire you a marksman to teach you how to shoot." He thinks for a second. "You're from Texas, are you not? I thought everyone from that region of Midgard knew how to shoot." Loki says not liking her lack of skill. "That's profiling." The Sorceress states with false vexation.

"Yes, Loki you've found something your bride can't do. Now can we focus?" Thor shakes his head. "And you call me witless." He says with his own vexation seeping out as they make their way to an elevator surrounded by guards.

The three Asgardians once again fire upon the Grandmaster's men. Much to their delight, their current gun fight is short lived. With the guards dead, they keep their eyes pilled for more of them as they reach the elevator door. Not seeing anyone else coming, Loki discards his gun to open the door while Thor and Astrid keep a look out. Within seconds the elevator door slides open.


	53. Chapter 53

**The Elevator**

"I believe you could've dropped your weapon before entering, my Love." Loki teases after she tosses the gun out. With a smirk he closes the door. "Yeah, well I didn't, so there's that." Astrid nonchalantly tells her husband while he tells the elevator which floor they need.

"Maybe I should've kept mine." Thor softly muses when the elevator finally ascends. "I'm not conjuring it back for you." The Sorcerer says sounding as smug as he looks. "Well it is just a hanger. Should be too many guards if any." The Prince says with slight mirth. "I'm sure there will be some." Astrid looks at Thor. "What? Grandmaster has guards everywhere. But I'm sure we can handle it just fine without guns. As I recall I handled a few of them to get the guns in the first place." The Sorceress says with pride.


	54. Chapter 54

**The Hanger Part 1**

The elevator opens getting the attention of a handful of guards. Loki exits with Astrid and Thor in tow. The Trickster chuckles then freezes the guards before approaching them. "What are you doing, Loki? I thought we were in a hurry."

"I wish to see something, Brother. Fear not. It won't take long." The Sorcerer says as he conjures his scepter. Scepter in hand, Loki quickly studies one of the ice covered guards. Happy with the spell, he slightly backs up before swinging his scepter. Loki watches with twisted delight as his weapon smashes the guard into bloody pieces allover the floor.

"Oh yeah, that was totally necessary, Babe." Astrid tells him while fully enjoying the sight of his familiar pleased smirk. "What? I merely needed to check the strength of the spell." He lies without thinking about her ability to see through his shit.

"With a spell you've used plenty of times before, I think not." She walks past him. "Let's just bored a ship so we can go home. I miss Jo." Astrid tells Loki sounding every ounce the Queen.


	55. Chapter 55

**The Hanger Part 2**

Alarms suddenly go off as they look at the ships. "I thought you said you had the security codes." Thor dryly says before a vexed sigh escapes him. "I do have the codes but it doesn't mean a damned thing if someone saw us and manually set them off, not does it?" Loki questions the Witless Oaf with frustration.

"C'mon, boys. We don't have time for a pissing contest." Astrid tells them clearly ready to get going. "She's right." The blonde confesses. "Of course she's right." Loki returns his attention to the ship. "Astrid and I will take the biggest one. You take that one." He tells his brother while pointing out a small yellow vessel.

"And why should I do that?" Thor questions while crossing his arms. "To meet up with Bruce." Loki informs him while noticing his Bride is already boreding the ship.


	56. Chapter 56

**The Hanger Part 3**

Loki cloaks Astrid and himself in invisibility as the hanger fills with guards. "I do hope the Witless Oaf took off before they got here." The King telepathically tells his Queen.

They watch in silence as the guards and Topez bored their fighters then take off. "So, Thor did leave then. Good." Loki says before dropping his spell.


	57. Chapter 57

**The Scrapper's Ship**

"So, this is where we're meeting Thor?" Bruce ask with uncertainty. "No, this is where we're waiting. Grandmaster basically has a private military force with his guards. Even with the security system off he will know something is a miss." The Scrapper tells him.

"Of course, that makes sense. Why should anything go smoothly?" Bruce whispers to himself. "Especially with his slaves freed and armed." The Avenger says stating the obvious. "Yes, Sakaar will be a new world soon." She happily smiles before seeing Thor's ship flying overhead and being fired upon. "Come on. He needs our help." The former Valkyrie tells the Strongest Avenger.


	58. Chapter 58

**Dog Fight**

With Thor's ship taking heavy fire, Valkyrie gets beneath him. She gets her ship in position then fires at Topez's ship. "I can't keep this up for long." The Asgardian tells Bruce as her ship begins taking hits. The Avenger looks at the woman next to him to see her reaching for a button. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Bruce but there's been a change of plans." The Scrapper informs him as she hits the eject button. She watches as he shoots out of her vessel and into Thor's.

Thor hears screaming followed by a loud thud before looking back to see Bruce. "Banner? What are you doing here?" Point Break ask in confusion. "Angry Girl said there was a change of plans. She ejected me out of her ship before I could say anything." Bruce quickly explains gaining a nod from his fellow Avenger. Wasting no more time, Thor gets Bruce into the cockpit. They take their seats, buckle up then leave the Valkyrie to her new found mission.

With the Avengers' ship out of her way, the Scrapper brings her ship slightly upward. She looks Topez square in the eyes as their ships continue firing upon each other. Knowing her vessel is about to explode, the Asgardian sets it on autopilot to get up before making her way outside and on top.

"For Asgard!" Valkyrie yells for the first time in centuries as makes a run for it before jumping off of her now exploding vessel. Much to her delight, she lands on Topez's ship. "What the fuck is that piece of trash doing now?" Grandmaster's right hand grumbles not knowing that her ship is being destroyed.

"This looks important." The Asgardian voices while taking a dagger from a sheath on her boot before dropping it into a vent. She laughs as a piece of the ship falls off until another ship fires at her.

"Not today." She goes behind the vessel's turret until it's blast hit the ship that was behind her.

Meanwhile Topez fights to maintain control of her fighter. "Fuck me." Grandmaster's right hand says realizing she won't serve this battle.

With the ship going down, Valkyrie jumps onto another fighter. "You won't be needing this anymore." She tells the guard as she throws him out of the cockpit. Valkyrie watches Topez's ship crash into one of Sakaar's many statues while getting into her new fighter. With a smirk she hits a switch. "You're main threat has been taken care of. Get out of here. I can handle the rest."


	59. Chapter 59

**The Hanger Part 4**

"You look like you're in desperate need of leadership." Loki tells a large group of former slaves as they near the massive ship. He watches as they take a moment to look at each other. "Yes, we could actually." A large blue being steps forward. "Hi, I'm Korg." He looks at the massive vessel. "Where are you taking that ship, man?" Korg ask with a childlike wonder. "Asgard." Astrid answers before watching Korg turn to his cohorts.

After a few brief moments the large childlike being returns his attention to the royals. "Asgard it is then." Korg tells them while keeping his sunny disposition.

"Should we be worried?" Loki telepathically ask his Love. "We need all the help we can get." She telepathically replies as their new allies bored their ship.


	60. Chapter 60

**Asgard**

"Asgard! Some misguided soul has stolen the Bifrost sword! Tell us where it is or their will be consequences!" Skurge looks at the people with sorrow filled eyes. "Bad ones!" He looks around once more hoping someone will speak up. "Well!?" The Executioner loudly questions still hoping someone says something.

"You!" Hela picks a random woman out of the crowd before two of her zombie soldiers grab her. Skurge watches as they bring her to rest at his feet. He looks at the poor woman before him a bit too long for the Bastard's liking. "Well... Executioner..." Hela impatiently voices returning his attention to his ghastly task st hand.

With a heavy heart Skurge lifts his axe when a man suddenly speaks up. "Wait! Wait!" He pushes his way through the crowd much to the would-be-queen's dismay. "I know where the sword is!"


	61. Chapter 61

**Thor & Bruce's Ship**

"So... This is Asgard. I thought it'd be nicer." Bruce looks at Thor. "Not that it's not nice. It's just on fire." The Strongest Avenger states as the palace comes into full view.

"Hela has already started her assault." Thor informs his fellow Avenger while hoping his Mother is alright.


	62. Chapter 62

**The Keep**

Frigga leaves her peaceful spot, Jo in hand. "What's wrong, your Majesty?" Sif knowingly ask, ready for anything. "Ready the Warriors Three. I sense Hela is near and Thor isn't far off. He will need us." The former Queen whispers. "Yes, your Majesty." The Warrioress respectfully whispers back.

With Sif gone to do her bidding, the Sorceress approaches Heimdal. "May I steal you away for a moment?" She aske the former Gatekeeper. "Yes, your Majesty." He quickly returns his attention to excuse himself from a conversation then returns his attention to Frigga.

"How may I be of service?" He ask already knowing who is coming. "I you see as well as I." She watches him nod. "I am taking Lady Sf and the Warriors Three with me to aid Thor. You know what needs to be done." She says as her four chosen warriors rejoin her. "I will get our people to safety." Heimdal tells her before watching her create a portal.


	63. Chapter 63

**The Palace Part 1**

"Mother. My friends." Thor greets with delight at the sigh of them. "Thor." Frigga simply replies as she closes the portal.

"Wow. That's your mom? She's stunning." Bruce whispers as the former Queen comes to hug her son.

"Where are your Brother and Sister?" She half knowingly ask. "We ran into a complication but they will be here soon, Mother." The Prince informs her as they embrace each other. She smiles before breaking their embrace. "You must be Dr. Banner." Frigga senses his awkwardness. "You may call me Frigga." She warmly tells him putting slightly more at ease.

Sif steps forward without giving Bruce a chance to speak and hesitation. "We haven't much time before Hela and her forces arrive."


	64. Chapter 64

**The Palace Part 2**

Sif and the Warriors Three mount a cannon in the ship while Frigga gives Bruce a crash course in piloting. "Look... I'm sorry. I know this is extremely important but I've gotta ask... Is he real?" The Avenger as while pointing to Jo. "Yes, he is from Vanaheim. My home realm." She tells him before returning his attention to the task at hand.


	65. Chapter 65

**The Palace Part 3**

Frigga, Jo and the Warriors Three disembark the ship. "Bruce is ready to fly the ship." She watches Sif nod. "I am taking the Warriors Three with me to aid Heimdal." The Sorceress regally informs her.

"And what of Thor?" The Warrioress ask for once not caring if her love for the Prince shines through. Frigga knowingly smirks at the younger woman. "His job is to keep Hela busy until Loki's return or as long as he can." The Sorceress tells her before teleporting herself, Jo and the Warriors Three to Heimdal and their people.


	66. Chapter 66

**The Court Part 1**

Thor sits upon the throne while hitting Loki's staff on the dais, summoning Hela. Much to his delight, she doesn't keep him waiting for long. "Sister, how good of you to join me." He smugly tells her. "Oh look. You're still alive." Hela replies with dismay.

Thor looks around the court. "I love what you've done with the place. Redecorated I see." The Prince sarcastically voices. "You really should leave sarcasm to our Brother. It doesn't suit you." She darkly and playfully smirks. "That is of course assuming he's still alive as well." The Bastard's smirk grows from dark and playful to one of sorrow. "It seems our Father's every solution was to cover things up." Hela says with true sorrow not caring that she is showing how big of a daddy's girl she is.

"Or to cast them out." Thor watches her sudden sorrow. "But I cannot allow you to have the throne. It simply isn't mine to give" He knowingly tells her.

"Who said anything about you giving me anything?" The Bastard ask with her playful darkness returning. Without warning, she charges towards her half brother, sword ready.

Thor chuckles before getting up, leaping off the dais with Loki's staff in hand before their weapons meet with a clang.


	67. Chapter 67

**The Trek**

Frigga, Jo and the Warriors Three suddenly appear next to Heimdal. "Welcome back." He says with his eyes fixed on the forest. "Let me venture a guess... We're expecting Hela's undead army." Fandral says taking the situation half seriously.

"Not expecting. I've already killed several. They're not easy to stop... A word of advice. Either cut off their heads or cut them down the center." He briefly takes his eyes off the forest. "Ghastly, I know but it's the only way."

no soon do his words reach their ears, a group of zombies come out of nowhere, rushing towards them. With the group of undead charging towards them, Frigga cast a spell to block them from the people. The Warriors Three draw their weapons. "You may want to conjure a weapon, your Majesty." Heimdal tells while cutting the head off of a zombie.

Without giving it a second thought, the former Queen conjures a sword then strikes a couple of zombies herself. Thanks to a bit of magic, she remains clean and protected from harm.


	68. Chapter 68

**The Bridge Part 1**

The Asgardians stop on the bridge upon the sight of Hela's undead army and a massive wolf. "What the Hell?" Heimdal says with a winded breath, saying what everyone else is thinking. "I'm surprised she would risk Fenris. She's overestimating her forces." Frigga voices to whoever is listening.

Just as they left their weapons with exhaustion, they hear the sound of bullets flying above them. They watch as the giant wolf reacts to being shot. They cheer before Heimdal with the Warrior's Three, Frigga and Jo lead them into battle.


	69. Chapter 69

**The Ship**

"We're out of ammo." Sif informs Bruce once the cannon suddenly stops working for her. "Damn." The Avenger whispers before getting up to join the Warrioress.

"And what do you think you're doing? You should be flying us back to the palace." She addresses the Midgardian. "You do that." He briefly looks at her. "They don't have that kind of time." Bruce replies before quickly jumping off the ship.

Sif watches in bemusement as the Avenger leaves her. "Midgardians are dumber than I remember them being." She says while watching him fall to the bridge. The Warrioress then watches as he transforms into the Hulk.


	70. Chapter 70

**The Court Part 2**

Thor knocks weapon after weapon out of Hela's hands only to have her create more. "Aren't you tired of this game yet?" Odin's Bastard ask allowing her vexation to seep out as she creates countless daggers to throw the staff barer. "Not at all." Thor smugly tells her before she throws several of her newly forged weapons at him, simultaneously creating more.

The Prince screams as a few daggers hit him until he drops to the floor. "One would think I'd be numb to a dagger's blade by now." He groans. "Fuck; this hurts." Thor whispers in pain as he lays their in pain. He takes a deep breath before forcing his hand to pull the daggers from his flesh.

Hela waste no time in approaching him. "Now for some real fun." She coldly and sinisterly tells him before punching him in one of his wounds as he begins to sit up. The would-be-queen laughs at his efforts then kicks her half brother in his balls sending him back to the ground.

Happy with how things are going, she picks Thor up only to throw him against the wall. "I expected you of all people to be better at this, Odinson." She let's out a humorless chuckle. "So disappointing." Hela says with humorless mirth before allowing him to sink back to the ground. Hela laughs at the sight of him before grabbing him by the leg to drag him from the court to one of its many balconies.


	71. Chapter 71

**The Bridge Part 2**

With the aid of the Hulk the people are filled with hope and do not notice that Frigga and Jo have taken it upon themselves to go protect the children and mother's to be. Meanwhile Heimdal suddenly finds himself overwhelmed before being knocked to the ground by several zombies. Just when he thinks he will join his ancestors, the former Gatekeeper suddenly watches as the zombies go flying one by one.

"It's ok, Man. You can get up now." Korg happily says while shooting more zombies.

"Where did you come from?" Heimdal ask as he returns to his feet. "I was sent here through a portal on a ginormous ship. It will be here soon, ok, Man." More zombies going flying in the distance. "Oh yeah, some of my friends came with me." Korg informs the large Asgardian before seeing and pointing to Loki's massive ship.


	72. Chapter 72

**Loki & Astrid's Chambers Part 1**

"I want you to remain here... Regardless of what happens." Loki kisses Astrid. "I love you." He tells her before turning to leave. "I love you too. And you better come back to me." Astrid tells him clearly non too thrilled that he has once again told her to stay put. The Sorcerer turns around. "Are you always going to hold me to something that happened once. Years ago?" Loki as with false vexation.

"She will." Frigga says from the doorway with Jo still on her shoulder. They turn to face their unexpected but welcome guest. "Hello, Mother." Loki says with a smirk.

"Hello." She enters their chambers. "I have already brought all of Asgard's children and expecting mothers on bored." The Sorceress feels the little dragon move on her shoulder. "Speaking of children..." Frigga grabs the small blue being then places him on the floor. "Jo has missed his parents." She says knowing full well that neither of her children like being refereed to as parents.

Astrid bends down to up her dragon puppy. "Hey Jo. I missed you too." The young Sorceress says as she returns to her full height before turning her attention to the Sorcerer beside her. "Can't you just let everybody else fight this time?" Astrid abruptly ask knowing her husband won't like it. Loki allows a heavy sigh escape him. "No. I must do this. The people need to see not just my presence but that I care as well." He tenderly tells her to convey that he doesn't really wish to leave her side.

"There is another way." Frigga tells them seeing they are already lost in each others eyes. "What is it?" Astrid ask while both being pulled out of her lover's gaze and liking that there's another option for him.

"Sutur's crown." Frigga says knowing Loki knows of what she speaks. Astrid offers the older Sorceress a confused expression. "You wish me to cause Ragnarok, do you not?" The Trickster ask thinking there has to be a better solution to their problem. "Yes. I know it's not ideal but unfortunately it's the only way to truly save our people." Frigga states before returning her attention to Astrid.

"It is an old prophecy. Ragnarok is the end of our realm or end of days in Midgardian terms. Sutur is the means to the realms end and with it his own death. It is quite tragic but it must come to pass. But..." She points her finger in the air. "At least our people and our culture will live on." The former Queen explains knowing Ragnarok is one many things her daughter of the heart has not yet learned.

"I see... And where does Loki fit into all of this?" Astrid ask hoping it doesn't include her husband's death. "I have to place his crown into the Eternal Fame and get the fuck back to this ship before he grows taller than the mountains and lays waste to the realm." He looks at his Love. "You'll understand when you see it, my Love." Loki tells her then quickly kisses her once again before teleporting.


	73. Chapter 73

**The Vault**

Loki sighs before rushing down the steps. "Now to find where the guard placed Sutur's Crown." Thee Trickster grumbles while quickly passing the mostly fake relics. He comes to an abrupt stop at the sight of the Tesseract. "This will come in handy." Loki says before grabbing the Cosmic Cube, with a mischievous smirk he magics it into one of his magical pockets then returns to the task at hand.

Soon thereafter he sees and rushes to Sutur's Crown. "And now to get you into that flame."

He quickly grabs the crown then places it into the Eternal Flame. "With this flame, you are reborn." Loki says with both delight and dismay before the crown begins to move.

With the crown now moving, Loki waste no time in returning to his Queen.


	74. Chapter 74

**Loki & Astrid's Chambers Part 2**

"How long is it supposed to take for Loki to do this?" Astrid ask just as the man in question returns. "It could take me quite awhile. I must, after all make sure Sutur is reborn." Loki says while wrapping his arms around her. Astrid jumps the struggles to turn in his grasp. "You're lucky I can't turn around and slap you." She tells him with a sigh. "Indeed." He teases before Frigga leaves them to their own devices.


	75. Chapter 75

**The Bridge Part 3**

Hulk tosses Fenri off the bridge then gives himself a quick look over. "Giant doggy thinks he hurt Hulk." The Green Rage Monster scoffs before letting out a roar as he goes to attack some zombies.

Much to the people's delight,, Hulk has cleared a path that will safely get them on bored their King's ship.


	76. Chapter 76

**The Palace Balcony**

They feel the balcony tremble beneath them. "What's going on? Whatever you're up to, you know it'll never work." Hela informs her half brother while pulling him up to face her. "How the fuck would I know? I've been right here with you." Thor chokes his words out as Hela all but throws him over the railing. She opens her mouth to reply when the palace suddenly erupts, sending them flying through the air.


	77. Chapter 77

**Loki & Astrid's Chambers Part 3**

"Wow." Astrid says at the massive firey, demon-like Sutur break through the place. "And so it ends." Loki tenderly says with sorrow. "The end? No, Loki, this is not the end." She shakes her head. "This is where we make a brand new start." Astrid tenderly whispers as she leans further into his embrace.


	78. Chapter 78

**The Bridge Part 4**

Heimdal and the Warriors Three get the people a bored the ship when Thor lands before Heimdal's feet. "We have to get him up!" Heimdal yells not knowing Valstagg is already on his way. Within moments the two Asgardians have their nearly dead Prince on the ship. Heimdal quickly looks back to see Hela already trying to fight Sutur before getting Thor to sick bay.


	79. Chapter 79

**The Ship's Bridge**

Loki, Astrid, Jo and Frigga join their people on the bridge. No one breathes a word while Sutur sticks his blade deep within Asgard. They continue watch as Sutur twist his sword and gasp. Within seconds they witness their realm explode causing the gobsmacked people to cry out in heartache and terror.

The royals, Warriors Three and Heimdal remain silent and watch as their once bright home is reduced to complete darkness.


	80. Chapter 80

**Thor's Chambers**

"Ragnarok really happened." Thor weakly states from his reclined medical bed while looking at the stars from his window. "Yes. Mother said it was the only way." Loki approaches him. "I didn't want to do it." He admits with true sorrow.

"I know." The Prince painfully sighs. "Where are you taking us?" The Avenger ask giving his Brother his full attention. "Midgard." Loki replies gaining a pain filled smile from the blonde.

The Trickster hears someone sneaking down the corridor. Loki turns just in time to see Sif enter the chamber. With a knowing smirk, he returns his attention to Thor. "You have a visitor. I shall return later."


	81. Chapter 81

**Loki & Astrid's Chambers**

"Do you truly think going to Midgard is a good idea?" Loki ask Astrid only caring about her opinion. "It is actually. There is so much it can learn from Asgardians and vice versa." She smirks while going to put Jo in his crate. "But for now you can do one thing."

"And what do you have in mind?" Loki knowingly ask while watching her come to him. "Show this half Midgardian how much you love her." Astrid says while wrapping her arms around his neck.

**The End**


	82. Special Thanks

**Special Thanks:**

Thank you everyone for reading, I hope you all enjoyed this series.

I'd also like to thank MARVEL/DISNEY; I don't own anything please don't sue me.


End file.
